


Paisajes Lunares

by Altariel_de_Valinor, J_Baillier



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Abominable Bride fix-it, After the Fall, Angst, Aunque "eventual" también se puede traducir como "final" o "eventual", Aunque "grieving" también se puede traducir como "de luto", BAMF John, BAMF John Watson, Condiciones médicas, Confesiones, Confessions, De hecho es más frecuente "de luto", Después de "La Caída", Doctor!John, Dolor, Drama, Drogas, Drug Addict Sherlock, Drugs, Episode: The Abominable Bride, Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, Episodio: La Novia Abominable, Episodio: t03e03 "Su Última Promesa", Eventual Johnlock, Feelings, Futuro Johnlock, Grieving John, Heridas, Hurt/Comfort, Illness, Injured Sherlock, Injury, John Loves Sherlock, John ama a Sherlock, John está afligido, John is a Bit Not Good, John no está muy bien, M/M, Medical, Medical Conditions, Medical Realism, Mental Health Issues, Multiple injuries, Multiple trauma, No diré nada más sobre "grieving" XD, No incluye la temporada 04, No sé si fue buena idea XD, Not Season/Series 04 Compliant, POV John Watson, PTSD, PTSD Sherlock, Padecimientos, Pain, Panic Attacks, Por algún motivo el fandom de Sherlock ama las etiquetas, Post HLV, Post Reichenbach, Post-Reichenbach, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Problemas de Salud Mental, Protective John, Realismo médico, Romance, Season 3 fix-it, Secretos, Secrets, Sherlock (TV) Season/Series 04 Fix-it, Sherlock Loves John, Sherlock Whump, Sherlock ama a John, Sherlock es un desastre, Sherlock está herido, Sherlock está peor, Sherlock is Even Worse, Sherlock is a Mess, Sherlock y sus problemas de drogas, Sickfic, Slow Build, Sí se me ocurrió traducir las etiquetas, Traducción, Tragedy, Trastorno de estrés postraumático, Trauma, ataques de pánico, enfermedad, medical grit, sentimientos, so to speak, this is a translation of a fic ended in 2016!, y me incluyo XD
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-06-16 00:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15425094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altariel_de_Valinor/pseuds/Altariel_de_Valinor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Baillier/pseuds/J_Baillier
Summary: Tras escapar de ser enviado a esa misión virtualmente suicida por matar a Magnussen, las cosas no están todo lo bien que debería ser, ya que es evidente que Sherlock ha regresado por completo a su vieja adicción a las drogas, aunque, a ojos de John, las cosas han estado lo suficientemente bien como para que no se justifique una recaída de tal magnitud, pues el detective se había mantenido limpio aún en tiempos mucho más difíciles. O eso es lo que John se esfuerza por creer.Sin embargo, un accidente obliga a John a encarar la realidad, una que le demuestra que las cosas han ido mal con el detective desde mucho antes. El ex-soldado y los demás, sólo han visto la punta del iceberg; debajo están las consecuencias directas de su trabajo desmantelando la red criminal de Moriarty, y lo que encontró el día de su regreso al mundo de los vivos, cuando volvió a ver a John esa noche en The Landmark. Y todo lo que ha ocurrido después.Traducción de un original de J_Baillier.Advertencia: Descripciones detalladas y realistas de procedimientos médicos. Descripciones gráficas de un síndrome de abstinencia. Posterior a "La Novia Abominable", pero sin nada de S4.





	1. Caer Otra Vez

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lunar Landscapes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5993508) by [J_Baillier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Baillier/pseuds/J_Baillier). 



> .  
>  **Nota Preliminar De La Versión En Español:**  
> .  
>  Primero, mil gracias a J_Baillier por permitirme traducir su maravilloso fic :) 
> 
> Comienzo este proyecto de traducciones de fics en inglés de la serie Sherlock de la BBC, con dos trabajos, siendo éste, Paisajes Lunares, el primero en tener un capítulo listo (el otro, un fic de addicted2hugh, es más breve, sólo tres caps, pero bastante más largos).
> 
>  _Paisajes Lunares_ es la traducción de un fic que fue publicado íntegro entre los meses de febrero y abril de 2016, es decir, antes de que saliera la temporada 4 y, por tanto, no considera nada de lo que se vio ahí, y usa, en cierto momento, algunas teorías que circulaban entonces en el fandom. De acuerdo a la nota original de J_Baillier, la trama parte dos semanas después de “La Novia Abominable”. No olvides esto mientras lees, por favor.
> 
> También, recuerda que esto es una traducción. No hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiar la trama.
> 
> Tampoco olvides leer las etiquetas. J_Baillier es una _maestra_ del angst y de las situaciones médicas reales, narradas con todo detalle. Considera que contiene descripciones _muy_ gráficas de un síndrome de abstinencia.
> 
> No me arrepiento de mi obsesión por las notas al pie XD
> 
> En fin, ahí va ;)

 

 _There's a radiant darkness upon us_  
_But I don't want you to worry_  
\- The National

 

 

Los dedos de John hormiguean por el gélido viento. Mete las manos en los bolsillos de su _parka_ y vuelve la cabeza para lanzar una mirada sobre el rio Támesis. 

Están en Hammersmith, dónde un vagabundo ha sido encontrado muerto bajo una de las torres de suspensión del puente. John ciertamente se preocupa por los vagabundos, especialmente si se convierten en víctimas de asesinato. Sólo que no entiende por qué Lestrade ha resuelto que Sherlock estaría interesado en la dificultad de éste en particular.

John ya le ha dicho a Sherlock todos los detalles médicos que ha sido capaz de obtener, quién todavía está frenéticamente husmeando el cuerpo y los alrededores del Puente de Hammersmith. El detective no parece ni siquiera un poco desalentado por la gélida cellisca que cae a plomo sobre ellos. La mayor parte de los oficiales en la escena ya se han retirado dentro de sus patrullas. Sólo están Lestrade y John buscando refugio en una parada de bus, mirando a Sherlock ir de aquí para allá, errática y frenéticamente.

Los movimientos de Sherlock son un tanto descoordinados y no está revisando la escena tan metódicamente como lo hace usualmente. Parece casi distraído, haciendo exclamaciones monosilábicas sobre cosas más extrañas de lo habitual y, a ratos, parece que comienza a discutir animadamente consigo mismo. También parece completamente ajeno a la presencia de otras personas, lo que no es inusual en sí, pero últimamente ha comenzado a ignorar completamente a John, también. John ha sido siempre la excepción.

Lestrade empuja suavemente al ex soldado con el codo, con las manos también enfundadas en los bolsillos de su abrigo.

— Míralo —le dice—. Ha estado así por semanas. Te he querido preguntar si… si… —hace una pausa, frunciendo sus labios como si vacilara acerca de cómo abordar el tema. Lestrade había conocido a Sherlock por más tiempo que John y, probablemente, ha visto todo esto antes.

John inspiró profundamente, bajando la mirada.

— Sí, está consumiendo de nuevo.

 

 

 

 

— Estaremos bien —Mary le aseguró a John cuando se estaba preparando para dejar el piso esa mañana. Ella había pasado una mano por su vientre abultado con un gesto suave—. Ve a jugar con Sherlock —lo había instado con tono ligero.

John había esbozado una sonrisa que no había alcanzado del todo a sus ojos. Lo que Mary había dicho era, probablemente, sólo una broma bien intencionada, pero había percibido desdén en ella. Se había sentido como si Sherlock fuera meramente alguien con quién John se reúne una vez a la semana para un partido de _squash_ y una pinta, por alguna obligación nostálgica.

¿Cómo alguien le dice a su mujer que, cada momento que pasas lejos de tu mejor amigo, está cargado de una especie de culpa apremiante, una preocupación paralizante y algo más, algo… egoísta? Un deseo egoísta de estar en otro lugar que en tu confortable hogar con tu esposa embarazada.

Estaba claro que Sherlock estaba consumiendo de nuevo. Después de que lo llevaran de regreso a Baker Street de su breve vuelo al exilio, y el detective cayera dormido en una de las sillas del comedor cuando el efecto de la cocaína finalmente se esfumó, John había tomado asiento para lo que fue, en esencia, un interrogatorio por parte de Mycroft. El asunto: tratar de estimar cuando había comenzado esta recaída. En concordancia con el tema en curso sobre la interacción entre los hermanos Holmes, la discusión había hecho sentir a John como el más grande de los idiotas. Un idiota que había fallado en detectar los signos que, en retrospectiva, no eran tan sutiles.

Había comenzado en la noche de bodas.

Sherlock le había mentido a su hermano acerca de cuándo, realmente, había abandonado la fiesta: _Me quedé hasta el final y me aseguré de que nadie robara los regalos de bodas; deberes del padrino._

Sólo se necesitó de una llamada por teléfono de Mycroft para sondear el material de archivo de las cámaras del CCTV de esa tarde, y tuvieron su respuesta en cuanto al momento exacto en que Sherlock regresaba a los viejos hábitos.

Mientras John cargaba a su radiante esposa a través del umbral de la suite nupcial, Sherlock ataba un torniquete en torno a su brazo y comenzaba una lenta espiral de autodestrucción.

Cada vez que John pensaba en esto, una punzada de culpa le retorcía las entrañas.

No era su responsabilidad. No debería serlo.

¿Qué podría haber hecho para evitar que lo hiciera? ¿No casarse? ¿Qué tenía que ver su matrimonio con esto?

Probablemente, sólo una triste coincidencia.

John no podía comprender, por más que quisiera, por qué esto estaba ocurriendo ahora. Sherlock había regresado de su peligrosa misión en una pieza y recuperado su vida. Ya no eran compañeros de piso, pero seguían pasando una considerable cantidad de tiempo juntos. Pronto habría otro Watson para que Sherlock juegue y se familiarice con él. Incluso, parecía que había hecho las paces con Mary, una hazaña que, sorpresivamente, había resultado ser más difícil para John que para el hombre que Mary casi había asesinado. Hubo casos de nuevo y la promesa de un gran acertijo de parte de Moriarty alzándose en la distancia. En definitiva, desde la perspectiva de John, no había una razón verosímil para que él recayera en esto ahora.

¿Por qué ahora, después de mantenerse limpio en momentos en que parecía mucho más difícil hacerlo?

John podría haber simpatizado con Sherlock tomando una dosis sólo para el vuelo; era, después de todo, una misión suicida en lo que se estaba embarcando. Cualquier hombre en su sano juicio habría sopesado las opciones: ser asesinado y, posiblemente, torturado en mano de terroristas, o partir de esta Tierra de un modo más placentero.

Porque eso es lo que había sido, ¿no es así?

Esto era la peor parte, aquella que despertaba a John en la noche sudando frío, atormentado por el repentino impulso de agarrar su abrigo e _ir por Sherlock_.

Sherlock Holmes no se da por vencido. No intenta suicidarse por miedo y resignación. Eso no ocurre. No puede ocurrir.

John no ha abordado este tema con Sherlock y duda que lo haga. Probablemente debería, pero abordar asuntos emocionales con el detective siempre parecía como algo condenado al fracaso. Ese tipo de tentativas chocaban, por lo general, contra una silenciosa y airada negativa.

A pesar de la cocaína, la heroína y sólo sabe dios qué más, Sherlock había parecido… poco más o menos sin problemas, últimamente. Impulsivo. Entusiasmado por los casos. Entusiasmado por ver a John. ¿Entusiasmado, incluso, por el bebé? Entre más trata John de analizar objetivamente la contradicción andante que ha sido Sherlock últimamente, más confuso se siente.

El propio detective, caminando hacia ellos, lo saca de su ensimismamiento; se detiene frente a John y palmea sus manos detrás de la espalda, prácticamente estallando de expectación por soltar una perorata de su teoría.

— ¿Qué tenemos, entonces? —Lestrade pregunta y es ignorado, porque _,_ últimamente, esta parte del _show_ ha sido sólo para John. Lo que solía ser el momento de victoria de Sherlock, se ha convertido en una extraña danza por la atención del doctor, con un dejo de desesperación: _mírame, estoy aquí_. Toca la fibra sensible de John.

Sherlock esboza una sonrisa que se supone es triunfante, pero el modo como está toqueteando la orilla de la manga de su abrigo, diluye el efecto. Ha estado haciendo mucho eso últimamente, lo que hace que John se pregunte si es un _tic_ nervioso causado por los efectos de la cocaína.

 _Sólo míralo y deja de engañarte a ti mismo_ ; la voz de Mycroft Holmes, que destila desilusión, habla con John en su cabeza: _Es una fachada y algo está muy, muy mal_.

 

 

 

John siempre se preocupa por Sherlock cuando están fuera por los casos. El hombre tiene el sentido de autoconservación de un “luchador de tiburones” sin brazos ( _¿Quién demonios lucharía contra tiburones, John? ¡Absurdo!_ ). El problema no es su tendencia a tramar planes temerarios y complicados para atrapar al asesino del día, sino los percances que ocurren cuando no se detiene a pensar en absoluto. Un buen ejemplo es su hábito de salir disparado detrás de sospechosos armados como un galgo persiguiendo un conejo (1).

Cuando a Sherlock le pasa algo sólo moderadamente malo como resultado de su imprudencia, John odia como, instantáneamente, recuerda tantos de esos proféticos discursos sobre ser cuidadoso y dejar la persecución y el arresto a la policía propiamente tal. Odia la parte cuando dice estas cosas en voz alta y el detective desestima su inquietud. _¡Esto es lo que hacemos, John, tú y yo! ¿Preferirías que mantuviéramos un condenado club de bridge o que jugáramos golf?_

Después de que Sherlock anuncia que hay sólo un sospechoso factible y sólo un arma asesina probable, se lleva a cabo una búsqueda en las torres que sostienen el puente.

Resulta que tiene razón ( _siempre tengo razón, John, ¿por quién me tomas?_ ), el culpable se había, en efecto, escondido en el área de observación de la torre, haciéndose pasar por un turista con el fin de mirar cómo la policía barre la escena.

Antes de que John tenga una oportunidad de quejarse, Sherlock está corriendo escaleras abajo, persiguiéndolo. Es más rápido que cualquiera de los oficiales del NSY y pronto escapa del alcance de los gritos del ex médico del ejército.

John maldice floridamente y se apresura a bajar las escaleras.

Cuando consigue volver a bajar al carril peatonal del puente, le toma un tiempo localizar a Sherlock y el sospechoso. Ellos se dirigen hacia el final del puente, hacia el lado de Hammersmith.

John se recobra rápidamente y echa a correr. El tráfico peatonal no es muy pesado porque es casi al final de un sábado por la tarde y la figura alta de Sherlock es suficientemente fácil de no perder de vista.

Después de recuperarse de la herida de bala y sus complicaciones, Sherlock ya es tan rápido como solía ser. John sabe que no puede seguirle el paso, pero trota detrás del detective de todos modos para estar pendiente de lo que está pasando. Detrás de él, puede escuchar a Lestrade ladrándoles órdenes a sus oficiales subordinados.

Sherlock se está acercando al sujeto y está casi dentro de un rango suficiente como para agarrarlo. De pronto, hay una suerte de altercado y John sólo puede divisar un torbellino de un abrigo color azul oscuro.

Entonces, una pandilla de adolescentes paseando, oculta la escena de la vista del ex soldado. John acelera el paso cuando logra pasar a través del grupo.

Cuando llega al sitio dónde vio por última vez a Sherlock, no hay nadie ahí.

Rápidamente, John gira la cabeza hacia dónde Rutland Grove se une con Hammersmith Road, y puede distinguir al sospechoso,  corriendo por el paso de cebra.

John regresa hacia el puente, con el pecho jadeante por el trote. Puede ver una pareja de oficiales apresurándose hacia él. Alza su brazo para apuntar hacia dónde ha visto por última vez al sospechoso y los oficiales se desvían del puente, cruzando la calle.

Sherlock, probablemente, insistiría en que John continúe la persecución, pero, ahora mismo, el doctor tiene un asunto mucho más urgente a mano.

— ¡Sherlock! —grita tan fuerte, que su voz se rompe un poco. No consigue una respuesta.

La barandilla de la zona del puente que conecta con la orilla del Támesis ha perdido una parte junto dónde John está parado. La pequeña calle aledaña al puente se sitúa cerca de tres metros abajo.

Clava los ojos en la barandilla que falta, con la respiración trabada en su garganta. Da unos pasos, acercándose, y mira por sobre la orilla del puente.

Al lado, hay un _pub_ situado en un antiguo edificio Victoriano con su estacionamiento al final de la calle que corre paralela, justo por debajo del puente. Cuando John mira directamente hacia abajo, puede ver una fila de bicicletas estacionadas en el borde, a la orilla de unos arbustos espesos.

Y, precisamente ahí, dónde comienza el pasto y tres bicicletas han sido derribadas, yace un cúmulo inmóvil de abrigo azul y cabello oscuro.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .  
>  **Notas de la Traductora:**  
> .  
>  (1) Un _whippet_ es, específicamente, un galgo inglés.


	2. Morfina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomó más tiempo del esperado, mil disculpas. Espero demorarme menos con el siguiente.
> 
> Y… empieza la acción. Recuerde leer las etiquetas pues, en palabras de la propia autora: “Aquí es dónde muchas de las etiquetas más brutales empiezan a aparecer. Afírmese”.
> 
> Mil agradecimientos a mi muy estimada amiga [Antauge](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Antauge/pseuds/Antauge) (su nick aquí en AO3, en ff.net es [Belisama (Pale_Soul)](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1085383/Belisama)), por soportar, casi a diario, mis desvaríos sobre traducción e idiomas, y por ayudarme a solucionarlos :)
> 
> También, agradecimientos a [Daga_Saar](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Daga_Saar/pseuds/Daga_Saar) y a [strega-in-progress](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/564288/strega-in-progress). Ambas son (de verdad) profesionales en esto del idioma español :)
> 
> Otros mil agradecimientos a un amigo doctor (y que trabaja en urgencias), que me ayudó a que, en algunos puntos claves, la traducción fuera coherente y realista desde el punto de vista médico :)
> 
> Por lo que, cualquier error, es que creí que mi versión estaba bien y no lo consulté XD

John baja por la resbaladiza escalera de piedra, con la sangre repiqueteando en sus oídos. Le toma poco tiempo alcanzar el estacionamiento, debajo. Salta por sobre una valla baja de piedra que reviste la calzada peatonal, para llegar, rápidamente, a la zona cubierta de hierba al final de la misma.

Una parte de él aún espera que su cerebro tan solo le haya estado jugando trampa, desea que, cuando llegue al borde del estacionamiento, no haya nada ahí. Sólo un truco de la luz, un producto de su imaginación. Sherlock está bien, y pronto se estará riendo de las profundas líneas en el ceño fruncido del doctor.

_Por favor, que estés bien. No puedo hacer esto de nuevo._

El universo no le concede su deseo. Cuando llega a la fila de bicicletas a la orilla del estacionamiento, su pulso salta un frenético _staccato_.

Sherlock está tumbado, mitad en el pasto, mitad sobre una bicicleta derrumbada, inmóvil. De pronto, John recuerda que sus oídos registraron un extraño y vago sonido de repiqueteo, combinado con un ruido sordo, antes de percatarse de que no estaba visible por ninguna parte. No le había prestado mucha atención a eso en aquel momento.

Está aterradoramente silencioso, hasta que el exsoldado se acerca unos pasos y dice, titubeando, el nombre del detective en voz alta. Una descarga de adrenalina hace las manos del doctor tiemblen cuando ve que Sherlock alza una mano ligeramente y la deja caer, después.

John recorre los últimos pocos metros entre ellos y se arrodilla al lado de su amigo.

El detective tiene los ojos cerrados y su respiración es forzada y sibilante. Está pálido y el sudor se acumula en su frente.

¿Dolor? ¿ _Shock_? ¿Una combinación de ambos? La posición en la que se encuentra parece absolutamente incómoda.

El doctor le da palmadas en su mejilla, suavemente.

— ¿Sherlock?

Abre los ojos parpadeando profusamente, desenfocados al principio, pero luego se fijan en él.

— John… —intenta hablar, pero las palabras invocan un tinte azulado en el borde de su boca y comienza a toser, débil pero incesantemente.

El ex médico del ejército casi deja caer su teléfono celular, tratando de desenterrarlo del Belstaff. Al mirar hacia arriba, ve que no hay nadie en la orilla del puente, nadie a quién pudiera pedir ayuda. Selecciona uno de los números de marcación rápida.

Lestrade contesta al segundo llamado.

— ¿Dónde demonios están? ¿Sherlock lo atrapó? —inquiere el DI con tono impaciente.

— Estamos bajo el maldito puente, del lado de Hammersmith, al lado del _pub_. Trae una ambulancia aquí abajo, AHORA MISMO.

— ¿John? ¿Qué está…?

— ¡HAZLO! —John le ladra al teléfono y lo desliza dentro de su propio abrigo.

No pierde tiempo desabotonando el abrigo de Sherlock y la ceñida camisa de vestir. El detective cierra los ojos de nuevo, su ritmo de respiración se vuelve más rápido a cada minuto.

El doctor recorre con sus dedos semi-congelados la caja torácica a lo largo de ambos lados, y se estremece con el gemido que provoca tocar la quinta y sexta costilla del lado izquierdo. Las mitades de la caja torácica se levantan uniformemente, pero hay una zona dolorosamente sensible en el lado derecho, además de las costillas bajas en el lado izquierdo. Escucha y siente un vago crujido cuando presiona sus dedos sobre un trozo de piel hinchada en torno a la clavícula derecha del detective.

Aire bajo la piel, lo que, casi sin duda, significa un _neumotórax_ (1).

John trata de no entrar en pánico, trata de recordar lo que se supone que debe hacer. Él sabe de esto, es lo que lleva años haciendo y, tal como se lo había dicho a Sherlock, él es bueno en esto.

 _Vías aéreas y columna cervical, respiración, circulación, déficit neurológico, exposición_ (2) _._

Pone sus dedos en el cuello de su amigo, palpando el pulso. Es fuerte pero frenéticamente rápido. Sherlock estira una mano para tomar la muñeca del doctor.

— John…

— Shhh, está bien, no te muevas —empuja la mano de Sherlock hacia abajo, alarmado por cuán fría, húmeda y pegajosa se siente la piel.

Disminución de la circulación periférica. _Shock_ hemorrágico.

_Tórax, abdomen, pelvis, cabeza, columna vertebral, huesos largos._

Desliza sus dedos bajo el cuello, para palpar cualquier cosa fuera de lo normal. Esto no produce ningún tipo de reacción por parte del detective y John respira, aliviado.

— ¿Te duele el cuello?

— Creo que no. Déjame… —Sherlock comienza a girar su cabeza hacia el lado, pero el doctor lo inmoviliza, poniendo las palmas de ambas manos en sus mejillas.

— Necesitas mantenerte quieto.

Otro acceso de tos hace que su rostro se contorsione de dolor y que jadee por aire, después.

— Duele —susurra con una mueca. Cada sílaba es cuidadosamente sopesada y formulada como si estuviera tratando de conversar energía que no tiene. Luego, escupe un poco de espuma sanguinolenta.

— Lo siento, compañero, de verdad que sí —John decide que este no es el momento de recordarle al detective sobre sus sermones anteriores acerca de ser imprudente— ¿Qué está peor? —pregunta mientras recorre con sus manos a lo largo de las extremidades superiores. La muñeca derecha parece ligeramente inflamada pero no dislocada. Sherlock apenas se encoge de dolor cuando la toca. Probablemente, sólo un esguince. El pulso radial es débil, pero presente.

John se da cuenta que se ha desviado del curso correcto en la evaluación de un paciente con traumatismo.

Necesita calmarse. Este es Sherlock, pero, ahora mismo, también es su paciente.

Rápidamente, frota sus manos, heladas como el hielo, una contra la otra, aprieta los dientes y las coloca luego sobre el abdomen del detective. Sherlock se encoge y cierra los  ojos fuertemente, todo su cuerpo empieza a temblar. Sin embargo, no intenta apartarlas.

No hay zonas sensibles en la zona abdominal o la región inguinal. La pelvis no parece ceder bajo las manos de John cuando trata de separar las crestas una de la otra. Dobla las solapas del abrigo de Sherlock sobre su pecho de nuevo, esperando que conserve un poco de calor.

Cuando el detective tose otra vez, gimiendo quedamente de dolor, el doctor hace una mueca sin siquiera darse cuenta. La respiración es superficial y cada vez más forzada.

Aún hay suficiente luz como para que John vea las pupilas cuando, con gentileza, fuerza a los ojos de Sherlock a abrirse. Reaccionan con normalidad y se ven simétricas. Son puntiformes debido a la heroína que aún fluye a través de sus venas, pero simétricas. Eso, y el hecho de que está hablando y moviéndose, apuntan a que no hay una lesión grave en la cabeza.

Lestrade corre a toda velocidad hacia el lugar y John alza la vista—. ¡Ambulancia, AHORA! —le ordena al DI, quién saca, de un tirón, su radio del bolsillo de su abrigo y ladra una orden en ella. Él ya debe de haber llamado por una, pero, dependiendo de cuán ocupados estén los servicios de emergencias, puede requerir un poco de “influencia de DI” para obtenerla, de verdad, en minutos.

John vuelve la cabeza, bruscamente. Se inclina sobre su rodilla izquierda para equilibrarse, y hace serpentear sus dedos por debajo del cuello de Sherlock. El detective permanece silencioso mientras él siente cada vértebra hasta que no alcanza más lejos, restringido por el cuello del gabán. A pesar de que parece no haber ningún lugar sensible, no puede tener certeza de que no hay fracturas.

— Tenemos que llevarlo a terreno plano, pero necesitamos más manos para alzarlo.

 _— Despacho_ dice que el helicóptero está atascado en alguna colisión múltiple en Wood Green, pero tratarán de conseguirnos una unidad de tierra con un paramédico de respuesta rápida.

John asiente.

Sherlock abre los ojos, parpadeando, su mirada vacilante se estrecha cuando nota a Lestrade. Comienza a temblar violentamente.

El médico extiende sus brazos hacia el DI.

— Necesito tu abrigo —dice, en un tono que no induce a discusión. Lestrade obedece, sacándose su gabardina y pasándosela a John, que cubre a Sherlock con ella.

El sol se está poniendo y el crepúsculo ya es lo suficientemente acentuado como para que esté bastante oscuro bajo la sombra del puente.

John continúa su evaluación. Recorre con sus manos a lo largo de los muslos y espinillas de su amigo, y su respiración se traba cuando sus dedos se topan con algo húmedo y afilado que sobresale a través de la pernera izquierda de los pantalones de vestir que Sherlock lleva. Sisea y levanta los dedos, Lestrade enciende una linterna y apunta la luz hacia la mano de John.

Sus dedos están cubiertos de sangre. Fractura expuesta. John maldice, ha estado tan preocupado por la obvia lesión en el torso, que no se había dado cuenta de que esto era otra probable fuente significativa de sangrado. Agarra la bufanda de Sherlock, la que, de algún modo, había terminado al lado de él en lugar de estar atada en torno a su cuello (¿quizá, instintivamente, se la había arrancado cuando había comenzado a tener dificultades para respirar?). Bastante desprolijamente, John envuelve la bufanda entorno a la pierna.

No reacciona tanto como habría esperado, sólo provoca un pequeño gimoteo. El doctor toca el brazo del detective, puesto que el resto de la parte superior de su cuerpo está oculto bajo el abrigo de Lestrade—. Oye, mantente despierto para mí, ¿sí?

Sherlock accede a abrir sus ojos hasta que son una línea estrecha. Sus labios están teñidos de azul y tiemblan. John levanta la vista para mirar a Lestrade— ¿Dónde demonios está esa ambulancia?

Antes de que el DI tenga tiempo de responder, unas luces azules y rojas comienzan a parpadear al final del pequeño carril y dos oficiales tropiezan con un pequeño montículo cercano que separa el estacionamiento del patio del edificio del _pub_.

Probablemente, el exsoldado había escuchado las sirenas aproximándose, pero está demasiado preocupado como para advertirlo apropiadamente.

Necesitan hacer algo sobre la incómoda posición de Sherlock, tumbado mitad sobre el armazón metálico de la bicicleta, mitad en el suelo. John toma posición en su cabeza, estabilizándola junto con el cuello entre sus brazos extendidos, los dedos agarrados como tenazas en los hombros del detective. Sherlock balbucea algo y trata de golpear sus dedos con su mano, pero no tiene fuerza para soltar el agarre de John. Conforme a las indicaciones del ex médico del ejército, él y Lestrade junto a dos de los oficiales recién llegados, levantan del pasto a Sherlock. Esto conlleva un nuevo ataque de tos. El DI ofrece un pañuelo para limpiar algo de la espuma rosa que emerge.

En su vida, John ha estado tan aliviado de ver una camilla _scoop_ amarilla (3) como lo está cuando dos paramédicos corren hasta ellos llevando una, junto con un pequeño cilindro de oxígeno a prueba de caídas, conectado a una Ventimask (4).

La ambulancia se estaciona justo al lado de ellos; ahora, las luces del techo disipan la oscuridad que se ha instalado.

John se pone de pie por un momento, enderezando su columna y dándoles a las paramédicas un rápido informe de la escena. Ellas no discuten en contra de las órdenes que comienza a dar, deduciendo que están tratando con un doctor. Sólo les toma unos pocos minutos conectar a su paciente a un monitor portátil.

Las lecturas que aparecen en la pantalla sencillamente confirman lo que John ya sabe: necesitan llegar a un _A &E_ bien equipado ahora ya (5).

Cuando John da un vistazo hacia abajo, ve que un brazo se estira por debajo del abrigo extendido de Lestrade. El doctor sujeta la palma de su amigo con la propia, apresurándose a hacer correr su pulgar sobre los nudillos de Sherlock, mientras se arrodilla de nuevo. Sus ojos encuentran con los del detective, cuyas pupilas ahora están ligeramente más grandes que antes.

— Vamos a poner una _scoop_ debajo de ti. Debería de ser un poco más confortable que la bicicleta, ¿vale? —trata de componer una sonrisa de aliento.

Sherlock ahora está mirando fijo hacia la nada, pero sigue apretando la mano de John con firmeza. Está demasiado silencioso para el gusto del doctor. ¿Dolor? ¿Problemas para respirar? ¿Lesión en la cabeza que se está volviendo sintomática? ¿ _Shock_ hipovolémico avanzado (6)? Quizá es todo eso combinado. John está feliz de que no trate de luchar contra la máscara de oxígeno que la paramédica de respuesta rápida ató a su rostro.

Una de ellas sujeta un collarín cervical en torno al cuello de Sherlock mientras su colega comienza a colocar una vía intravenosa. Entonces todo el grupo se reúne para maniobrar las mitades de la camilla _scoop_ debajo de él, teniendo cuidado de no alterar su posición más de lo absolutamente indispensable.

Las paramédicas levantan la camilla. John se mantiene alrededor, sosteniendo la bolsa de solución salina que están haciendo correr, tan alto como puede. Tiene ambos brazos estirados ya que los dedos de Sherlock se han enroscado en torno a su palma como tenazas, no dejándolo ir mientras es transportado a la ambulancia que lo está esperando.

Después de asegurar la _scoop_ al carro camilla en la parte posterior de la ambulancia, deslizan a Sherlock dentro del vehículo. Cuando la brillante iluminación interior golpea su rostro, la ya forzada respiración del detective se acelera y sus ojos se abren, sin ver y vidriosos. Comienza a murmurar en un tono monótono y John tiene que inclinar su oído justo al lado de su boca para descifrar qué está diciendo.

Al principio, parece como si fueran una secuencia de números y letras generadas al azar, pero algo en ellas le suena horriblemente familiar. Sin embargo, más alarmante que este extraño mensaje es el hecho de que, no importa lo que John haga o diga, no parece que pueda conectar con Sherlock de ningún modo.

¿Delirio inducido por el _shock_? ¿Psicosis inducida por las drogas? ¿Algún tipo de estado disociativo? Esto no se asemeja a las incursiones de su amigo a su Palacio Mental, tampoco.

La mano de Sherlock que se sujeta de John se ha ido volviendo cada vez más flácida, y el doctor la suelta, metiéndola debajo de manta isotérmica que la paramédica ha extendido sobre él.

Sherlock comienza a juguetear con las cintas de la máscara de oxígeno, tratando de quitársela.

Lestrade está de pie, detrás del automóvil, con el teléfono en la mano. A juzgar por lo que está diciendo, parece que el sospechoso ha sido aprehendido. A John no podría importarle menos.

— ¿Listo, Dr. Watson? —le consulta una de las paramédicas y John asiente. Cierran la puerta trasera de golpe.

John se ata el cinturón de seguridad del estrecho asiento que ha tomado junto a la camilla, mientras la paramédica más joven desliza la bolsa de solución salina dentro de una bolsa presurizada para incrementar la velocidad de infusión.

Ahora, con la iluminación brillante, John puede tener una mejor visión de la pierna fracturada. Un hueso blanco amarillento sobresale a través de la pernera del pantalón, la tela alrededor está empapada con sangre. Agarra un par de tijeras de punta roma desde una repisa y corta la tela tan arriba como puede.

— ¿Alfentanilo? —le pregunta a la paramédica, quién sacude su cabeza.

— Morfina es lo único que traemos —le explica ella.

— Veinte milígramos IV (7) —responde, mientras acepta un manojo de gaza de parte de su colega.

Ella alza sus cejas.

— Usualmente partimos con cinco o siete —titubea.

John no tiene tiempo ni paciencia para repasar los problemas habituales de salud de Sherlock—. Es un consumidor. Sólo hazlo —ladra y la paramédica comienza a hurgar en el botiquín en busca de la droga.

El ex soldado agarra una botella de Betadine (8) y la vierte directamente sobre la herida antes de agarrar un manojo de gaza estéril, rasgándolo con los dientes para abrirlo, y lo presiona sobre la herida que gotea sangre.

Sherlock deja salir una respiración brusca.

— Lo siento, compañero —masculla John, entre dientes.

Comienzan a conducir hacia el hospital. ¿Cuál? El ex médico del ejército ni siquiera ha preguntado.

Mientras sostiene con cuidado el manojo de gaza en su lugar, se inclina sobre Sherlock para ver mejor su rostro. Parece que todavía está en un ensueño, pálido, con los ojos cerrados y el gesto afligido, los labios se mueven formando palabras casi sin sonido.

De pronto, se da cuenta qué es lo que ha estado escuchando: es la tabla periódica. 22 Ti es veintidós para titanio, 23 V es veintitrés para vanadio.

¿Es algún tipo de técnica de enfoque para no prestar atención al dolor? Con todo lo inquietante que es, parece funcionar.

Una de las paramédicas le pasa a John una jeringa con morfina, pero antes de que él tenga una oportunidad de insertarla en el puerto IV, su colega de más edad agarra bruscamente el brazo de Sherlock con la intención de amarrar el manguito de toma de presión sanguínea que se ha desprendido.

Repentinamente, la mano del detective vuela hacia la muñeca de ella y la tuerce violentamente. Está hiperventilando, ojos abiertos sin ver, parpadeando frenéticamente e intentando sentarse en vano dado que las correas de la camilla _scoop_ se lo impiden. Ella grita de dolor, tratando de soltarse del agarre con su otra mano.

John deja caer la jeringa y prácticamente se arroja sobre Sherlock para evitar que se dé vuelta. Sus manos vuelan a colocarse a ambos lados de la cabeza del detective, preocupado por el daño adicional a la columna cervical.

— ¿Sherlock? —interpela en un tono que, espera, sea lo más calmado posible—. Por favor, Sherlock, escucha, oye…

El detective afloja, finalmente, el abrumador agarre a la muñeca de la mujer y su mirada inmutable, de algún modo, se torna más enfocada. John sonríe y deja salir el aliento que ni siquiera de ha percatado que ha estado conteniendo—. Oye. Bienvenido de nuevo.

Encuentra la jeringa con morfina, que ha caído entre los pliegues de la manta isotérmica. Después de que inyecta la cantidad deseada en la línea IV, la respiración de Sherlock se vuelve más lenta y ordenada y parece volverse ligeramente más interesado en lo que lo rodea. John razona que debe de haber estado con mucho dolor antes y, obstinadamente, quiere creer que eso es todo lo que tiene que hacer.

Sin embargo, en el fondo, él sabe que lo que ha sucedido arroja una innegable sombra adicional sobre sus preocupaciones por Sherlock.

Sólo lo ha visto así una vez, al límite de perder completamente el control sobre sus sentidos y reacciones. Había sido en Dartmoor, después de que al detective le hubieran administrado una dosis de un alucinógeno inductor de paranoia. ¿Fue el dolor, las drogas y el _shock_? ¿O algo más, algo más siniestro, acechando detrás de esas explicaciones fáciles y pulcras a las que John, desesperadamente, desea poder aferrarse?

_¿Dónde fuiste, Sherlock, y qué te atemorizó?_

El ex soldado se fuerza a sí mismo a enfocarse en las cosas prácticas de nuevo. La paramédica de respuesta rápida, que, al fin, tiene una oportunidad de presentarse como Marie, le quita a la fuerza los zapatos y calcetines a Sherlock y el doctor se acerca unas pulgadas hacia la puerta trasera, sin tomarse la molestia de atarse al asiento. El manojo de gaza que había estado presionado contra la fractura se ha caído al suelo en medio de toda la conmoción, y John acepta un nuevo paquete de Marie.

Pasa la palma de su mano por los dedos de Sherlock y se alarma cuando no encuentra pulso. La pierna completa bajo la fractura tiene manchas de color grisáceo.

Marie estrecha la mirada. Ella está viendo lo mismo que John y probablemente llegando a la misma conclusión: circulación bloqueada. La fractura necesita ser reducida por lo menos un poco para proteger el resto de la pierna.

Siguiendo las instrucciones del exsoldado, Marie aplica una suave tracción al tobillo, pero no parece estar funcionando incluso cuando ella incrementa la fuerza con la que está tirando del tobillo. El detective jadea y hace muecas, pero los fragmentos del hueso no parecen moverse.

John sacude la cabeza.

— Esto va a doler. Necesitamos conseguir reposicionar la fractura ahora mismo— el doctor le dice a su amigo.

Sherlock hace un intento de asentir, pero el collarín cervical mantiene su cabeza fija. Luego se lame los labios que parecen secos como el desierto. Hipovolemia debida al sangrado puede ser la explicación más probable junto con el hecho de que, probablemente, el detective no ha comido ni bebido nada por, al menos, un par de días.

Marie agarra suavemente el tobillo de Sherlock y John ve que el detective cierra sus ojos con fuerza, apretándolos. Casi le pregunta si hay necesidad de más morfina y se muerde la lengua cuando se da cuenta que, en este exacto momento, es improbable que él le dé una estimación realista de la situación. John tiene que tomar esa decisión, no su paciente.

Le da un vistazo a los monitores. La presión sanguínea se mantiene de algún modo estable en un nivel por debajo de lo normal, pero la frecuencia cardíaca está alcanzando un máximo de nuevo, con números peligrosamente altos. Ya sea que se deba al sangrado constante, al dolor o a algo más, el exsoldado no tiene modo de saberlo.

¡Con un demonio! Tienen naloxona si es necesario (9). John agarra la jeringa con morfina y agrega otros diez milígramos a la IV. Esta vez, las paramédicas ni se inmutan; la más joven ha comenzado a colocar otra IV de gran calibre, lo cual le ha concedido una vista completa del paisaje lunar en el pliegue del codo del brazo de Sherlock, señalado por las cicatrices de los puntos en los que se ha inyectado. Cada paramédico que se precie de tal, se daría cuenta de que una visión así, combinada con el hecho de que el detective no ha sido noqueado por la primera gran dosis de morfina, significa una sustancial tolerancia.

_Tolerancia. Adicción._

Todo suena tan distante, tan clínico en la cabeza de John. Suena como algo que puede ser recluido en rehabilitación, darle terapia, dotado de un llavero para sus problemas.

 _¿Qué jodida clase de centro de rehabilitación podría siquiera tener la capacidad de contener y curar a Sherlock Holmes?_ Este pensamiento, que se le ha pasado por la cabeza numerosas veces durante las últimas semanas, siempre lo llena con un tipo de miedo brillante y frío. El temor de que él y Mycroft son todo lo que hay.

Sherlock podría haber sido más susceptible de ser ayudado, más flexible, más maleable en su comportamiento, en su juventud, permitiendo que Mycroft lo recluyera en alguna costosa clínica. John, fácilmente, puede imaginar al detective aceptando el tratamiento sólo en aras de largarse, esperando escapar del aburrimiento de tales instituciones. Actuaría, mentiría, engañaría y haría cualquier cosa de su repertorio para salir, y entonces, continuaría viviendo como sea que quisiera.

El doctor aclara su garganta, apartándose de su mejor amigo para mirar hacia el fondo de la ambulancia. Entonces, hace un gesto de afirmación con la cabeza hacia Marie y la otra paramédico, quiénes asienten también en señal de aceptación.

John agarra un par de guantes limpios desde una ranura en la pared, y estabiliza sus piernas inclinándolas sobre la barandilla en el piso, mientras la ambulancia hace algunas curvas cerradas. Después de verter otra generosa porción de Betadine sobre la herida, extiende las palmas de sus propias manos sobre los costados de la fractura expuesta. El antiséptico arde amargamente y Sherlock jadea de dolor. El ex médico del ejército aprieta los dientes, tomando el tobillo por sobre el agarre rígido de Marie y usa su palma para empujar el hueso hacia adentro mientras tira del tobillo. El hueso se introduce de nuevo en la herida. Esto conlleva un grito agudo de parte del detective, que es, afortunadamente, muy breve.

La herida comienza a gotear sangre de nuevo, pero no lo bastante como para provocar preocupación. John, asistido por la paramédica joven, comienza a vendar el área, mientras Marie sigue tirando del tobillo hacia afuera para prevenir que los músculos tiren del hueso fracturado de nuevo a una posición desfavorable. Su colega más joven ata una férula rígida a la pierna.

Una vez que John está satisfecho con que ha hecho todo lo posible por la pierna, se arranca los guantes de nitrilo azul, ahora manchados de sangre, y se voltea para mirar a Sherlock, nuevamente.

El detective ha levantado su mano derecha, a la que está conectada la IV, hacia su rostro y se está pasando el costado de la palma de la mano por sus ojos, dejándolos rojizos y brillantes de lágrimas de dolor.

John coloca la palma de una mano en su hombro.

— Lo siento, había que hacerlo.

Sherlock deja  que sus párpados translúcidos caigan.

— Morfina —suplica y John se pregunta cuántas veces su corazón podría romperse en un día.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas de la traductora:**  
> .   
>  (1) Neumotórax o _colapso pulmonar_. Se produce cuando el aire se filtra dentro del espacio que se encuentra entre los pulmones y la pared torácica. El aire hace presión en la parte externa del pulmón y lo hace colapsar. Para más información: <http://www.mayoclinic.org/es-es/diseases-conditions/pneumothorax/symptoms-causes/syc-20350367>
> 
> (2) El ABC del Trauma. Para descripciones detalladas de cada punto (y de lo que está pasando por la cabeza de John en ese minuto), aquí hay una buena descripción: <http://www.medicina-intensiva.cl/revistaweb/revistas/indice/2008-4/6.pdf>, pág. 4.
> 
> (3) _Spine scoop_ , literalmente, _pala o cuchara espinal_ , pero en español lo dejé como _camilla scoop_ porque con ese nombre lo encontré en páginas de empresas proveedoras de suministros médicos. Por experiencia (pues, aunque no sea traductora profesional, por trabajo he traducido textos técnicos o científicos antes), sé que cosas como éstas no se deben de traducir literalmente y lo mejor es buscar cuál es el verdadero nombre común en español, de modo que, reviso manuales, textos médicos, páginas de ventas de equipos o le pregunto a un amigo que es médico y trabaja en emergencias en una clínica (so, cuando algo esté mal, seguramente fue porque creí que mi versión estaba bien y no pregunté XD). En este caso, los manuales de manejo de paciente politraumatizado, hablaban de usar una “tabla espinal”, pero las imágenes que obtenía para “spine scoop” correspondían, de acuerdo esta vez a (todas) páginas de venta de insumos para emergencias, a una “camilla scoop”, que, además, se ajusta a la descripción de uso que hace J_Baillier algunos párrafos más adelante en el fic.
> 
> (4) Mascarilla tipo venturi o _Ventimask_. Es, básicamente, una mascarilla de alto flujo de oxígeno.
> 
> (5) A&E es el acrónimo de _Accident and Emergency Department_ , es decir, _Departamento de Accidentes y Emergencias_. O sea, simplemente, “Urgencias”.
> 
> (6) _Shock hipovolémico_ : Es una consecuencia grave de la deshidratación. Se produce cuando un volumen bajo de sangre genera una caída de la presión arterial y una caída en la cantidad de oxígeno en el cuerpo. Si no se trata, puede provocar la muerte en cuestión de minutos.
> 
> (7) IV, _Intravenous Via_ , es decir, _vía intravenosa_.
> 
> (8) _Betadine_ es un nombre comercial para la povidona yodada.
> 
> (9) La _naloxona_ (técnicamente, _clorhidrato de naloxona_ ) es un antagonista opiáceo, muy utilizado para tratar la depresión narcótica (incluyendo la depresión respiratoria) inducida por el uso o abuso de opiáceos (naturales o sintéticos). Más información, acá: <http://www.ispch.cl/sites/default/files/naloxona.pdf>


	3. Roadmap Revealed (1)

— Me haces sonar como algún tipo de admirador patético —John señala después de que el decimoquinto mensaje de texto del día por parte de Sherlock ha interrumpido los intentos del doctor y Mary de una tarde de viernes romántica en casa.

— No, en realidad casi creo que él circula alrededor _tuyo_ como una maldita luna —había respondido Mary quejumbrosamente, antes de retirarse de la cama echando humo rumbo a la ducha.

 

 

 

 

John respira aliviado cuando la ambulancia se detiene en la entrada del departamento de _A &E_ del St Mary's Hospital.

A diferencia del Hammersmith, el hospital más cercano a la escena del accidente, el St Mary's está catalogado como un importante centro de trauma. La idea de que esto sea clasificado como un caso de esas características, hace que la respiración de John se trabe en su garganta a pesar de que los hechos en los que se basa esa evaluación son claros como el día.

Una vez que han sido ingresados de urgencia a la sala de emergencias, una mujer de cincuentaytantos que sostiene un sujetapapeles y que viste un tabardo dónde se declara que ella es la Enfermera en Jefe, lleva a parte al exsoldado. Anota la información personal de ambos, John y Sherlock, y de manera breve, interroga al doctor tanto sobre las circunstancias del accidente como sobre las intervenciones médicas que ya se han adoptado.

John se mantiene mirando de reojo la frenética escena que toma lugar dos metros más allá, pero la experimentada enfermera sigue ocupada con más preguntas por algunos minutos. Después de apuntar algunas anotaciones más, ella le agradece y toma su posición yendo detrás de una mujer de mediana edad que viste la insignia de Líder del Equipo de Trauma.

El ex médico del ejército se siente fuera de lugar a pesar de que ha manejado este tipo de escenarios docenas y docenas de veces.

Ni siquiera tiene un tabardo de color ahora.

Al diablo las reglas. Él no se va a ir.

Y no es como si alguien le estuviera pidiendo que lo haga, dado que, en ese momento, toda la atención está enfocada en Sherlock.

John ocupa un lugar cerca de un armario de suministros ya que el área adyacente de la camilla está atestada de gente.

Ha entrado un radiólogo acarreando consigo un equipo de ultrasonido portátil para una evaluación rápida. Un hombre joven que viste un tabardo de Anestesiólogo de Trauma dio un paso atrás para darle un poco de espacio; en este momento, él no está ocupado dado que las estadísticas de Sherlock son estables y, de algún modo, el detective está consciente y respirando suficientemente bien por sí mismo. John toca el brazo del joven anestesiólogo para atraer su atención.

— ¿Alguna novedad?

El hombre frunce el ceño, asimilando las ropas de civil del exsoldado y su expresión resuelta.

— Dr. Watson. Estuve en la escena —John le explica y es obvio que, por lo que ve en el rostro de su colega, él ha comprendido.

— La radiografía muestra un hemotórax bilateral (2), a pesar de eso, lo está haciendo sorpresivamente bien en el frente respiratorio. Neumotórax en el derecho. Necesitaremos drenar ambas pleuras pero, por mientras, si no es uno a tensión (3), haremos primero una ecografía FAST (4).

John asiente y retuerce sus dedos mientras presiona sus palmas contra sus muslos, luchando por no precipitarse y hacer algo, cualquier cosa.

Divisa en una esquina al amado abrigo de Sherlock hecho jirones en el suelo, junto con los restos de su camisa de vestir. Ver eso sacude a John hasta la médula, a pesar de que entiende por qué (por supuesto que se habían visto forzados a cortar en pedazos ambas prendas, de modo de que no tuvieran que forzar al detective más de lo que es absolutamente necesario). John se muerde los labios tan fuerte que se saca sangre. No es importante, es sólo una cosa, una estúpida cosa, pero Sherlock ama ese abrigo y estará _furioso_.

De pronto, el doctor escucha su propio nombre. Le es imposible precisar la fuente y, al principio, piensa que es la adrenalina jugándole una mala pasada dentro de su cabeza. Entonces, lo escucha de nuevo y luego una tercera vez. Es suave, pero ahora está convencido de que no es una alucinación provocada por el estrés.

John rodea al equipo de trauma, pasando por encima del cable del ecógrafo que aún están utilizando en el FAST, una exploración rápida para evaluar si algún órgano intraabdominal ha sido lesionado.

La voz regresa, fuerte y clara.

— ¡DÓNDESTÁJOHNDÓNDESTÁJOHNJOHNDÓNDESTÁDÓNDESTÁJOHN! —la última parte de la desesperada rima es casi un lamento estentóreo.

John prácticamente empuja a un lado a una mujer que viste el tabardo de Enfermera de Anestesiología para llegar hasta el detective.

Sherlock está arqueando su espalda, haciendo muecas, tratando de escapar de las manos que lo retienen.

El exsoldado echa un vistazo a los pies de la cama y ve que un catéter está siendo reemplazado por uno mucho mayor. Cuando sus ojos saltan a la bolsa de orina en el suelo, él mismo no puede evitar hacer un gesto de dolor. Lo que debería de ser orina clara es de un espeluznante rojo oscuro como sangre venosa.

Eso, junto con el hemotórax bilateral, explica la pérdida de sangre. _Contusión renal, posiblemente, laceración_ , le brinda acertadamente su cerebro. El detective no había caído sólo sobre hierba suave. Caer desde una altura de varios metros es, sin duda, suficiente para provocar una ruptura de riñón, en especial cuando lo haces sobre un grupo de bicicletas.

La mano de John vuela a sostener la mejilla de Sherlock y él abre sus ojos, tratando de descifrar quién es el responsable de este nuevo asalto a su privacidad.

— Soy yo, tranquilízate —dice el ex médico del ejército en voz baja tratando de retener la mirada de Sherlock con la propia, mientras cambia de lugar de modo de dejar el espacio justo para que el anestesista pueda pasar y acerque un carrito cargado con bolsas infusoras de fluidos precalentadas. Estas salas de emergencias nunca parecen haber sido diseñadas lo suficientemente grandes como para acomodar apropiadamente un equipo moderno y completo de trauma.

— Sherlock, soy yo. Mírame. _Mírame —_ John le demanda, mientras sigue procurando robar la atención del detective y alejarlo de que trate de huir en su intento de alejarse lo más rápido que pueda de lo que lo amenaza. No es como que él esté en condiciones de, siquiera, ponerse de pie por sí mismo.

Esos iris multicolores finalmente se centran en el doctor y Sherlock comienza a mirarlo fijamente como si fuera la cosa más fascinante en la habitación. Luego, los dedos del detective trepan hasta las correas de velcro del collarín cervical y empiezan a tironear de ellas. John los fuerza a alejarse. Entonces, comienza resueltamente a arrancar sus cánulas nasales. El anestesista había cambiado su máscara de oxígeno por un juego de éstas, dado que Sherlock se había mantenido haciendo a un lado la máscara sin cesar.

— Quítame estas cosas —el detective gruñe y John maldice.

¿Así  es cómo va a ser, con él luchando contra ellos en todo momento? ¿Por qué?

No parecía ser Sherlock, quién, en el pasado, usualmente había sido bastante razonable en  cuánto a someterse a sí mismo a cuidados médicos cuando la situación había demostrado ser seria. Después de todo, él mismo había llamado una ambulancia cuando John había estado demasiado cegado por la furia como para ver que su mejor amigo estaba cerca de expirar en el suelo de la sala de estar del 221B.

— No todavía. Necesitas un TC (5) —le explica, decidiendo que información, datos y ciencia puede ser el camino a seguir aquí. _¡Dale algo para deducir, por el amor de Dios!—_ Tienes una fractura compuesta de tibia (6), fracturas múltiples de costillas perforando las pleuras y hay sangre en tu orina. Dime qué más te ocurre. Lo resolveremos— sugiere John. Para sus propios oídos, su tono suena como una extraña mezcla entre súplica y algo enervantemente animado.

John tiene ganas de mascullar agradecimientos al universo después de un momento, cuando tanta concentración regresa a la mirada de Sherlock como otros 30 milígramos de morfina recién administrada y una cantidad infernal de hormonas del estrés que están circulando por su sangre, lo permiten.

Antes de que el detective se las arregle para decir algo, lo agobia un ataque de tos que hace salir espuma sanguinolenta, la que una enfermera limpia de sus labios sin demora. Esto parece drenar su energía y abandona el intento de hablar con John.

El exsoldado deja que su palma se quede un rato más sobre el hombro de Sherlock, mientras se inclina lejos de la camilla, tratando de escuchar lo que el radiólogo le está diciendo a la Líder del Equipo de Trauma.

Aparentemente, no hay señas de sangre libre en la cavidad abdominal. La fuente, entonces, es, probablemente, una contusión en el riñón que está sangrando dentro de la cápsula renal. Desde luego, necesitan ese catéter más grande para mantener la vejiga descargada de modo que un coágulo no la rellene y cause una obstrucción.

Deja que sus dedos permanezcan sobre el hombro de Sherlock mientras observa cómo la Líder del Equipo de Trauma anestesia pequeñas zonas de piel y tejido subcutáneo con lidocaína a ambos lados de la caja torácica del detective. Sus movimientos rápidos y resueltos apuntan al hecho de que dista mucho de ser su primera vez haciendo este procedimiento. John está silenciosamente agradecido por esto.

Sherlock se remueve y queja cuando ella usa su dedo para hacer avanzar un drenaje pleural del grosor de un dedo en el lado izquierdo, después de hacer una pequeña incisión entre las costillas. El detective tose después con un silbido de aire y el chorro de sangre que sale por el tubo proporciona evidencia de su colocación correcta. La doctora repite el procedimiento en el lado opuesto

En breve, los conductos son conectados a dispositivos de succión que se parecen ligeramente a versiones agrandadas de los viejos _cassettes_ de música, y, con cada respiración que toma Sherlock, un gorgoteo de sangre y aire circula por ellos.

— ¿Mejor? —John le pregunta y el detective trata de asentir lo mejor que puede pues el collarín cervical todavía mantiene su cabeza sujeta firmemente en su lugar. Las lecturas de su oxímetro de pulso suben unos pocos puntos más arriba del rango bajo normal. Deberían de ser más altas aún, considerando que le están dando oxígeno adicional, pero la lectura es suficientemente buena, por ahora.

El recinto del TC de la unidad de radiología está localizado inmediatamente al lado de la sala de emergencias.

Dado que nadie le está prestando mucha atención aún, John sigue a la camilla hasta la unidad de escaneo y se desliza en su sala de control, esperando enterarse lo más pronto posible de cuáles son los hallazgos.

A través de una amplia ventana abierta hacia el interior de la sala de escaneo propiamente tal, observa a las enfermeras del equipo de trauma y al anestesista arreglando los cables de monitoreo de modo que no se enganchen cuando la camilla del TC se mueva en dirección al anillo detector.

John abre el grifo de la sala y bebe directamente de él, dándose cuenta, de pronto, de cuán exhausto y sediento está.

El anestesista asoma su cabeza en la sala de control, con aspecto preocupado.

— ¿Dr. Watson? —lo inquiere y el corazón de John produce algunos latidos irregulares antes de que siquiera sepa qué está pasando— ¿Puede venir un segundo? —le solicita su joven colega.

— ¿Sí? —pregunta mientras se dispone a seguir al hombre a la sala del escáner.

— Estaba inclinado sobre él cuando noté que estaba… no sé cómo describirlo exactamente —el joven anestesista trata de explicar pero parece confundido.

John necesita verlo por sí mismo, pero todavía hay varios miembros del equipo de trauma apiñados alrededor de la camilla y no consigue acercarse a Sherlock.

— Él no nos contesta —le dice al exsoldado con tono perplejo—. No hay nada que indique una lesión en la cabeza. Vamos a hacer un TC de la cabeza junto a la secuencia para trauma para estar seguros, pero…

John ignora a su colega y va directamente a la camilla del equipo, abriéndose paso por entre el personal.

La escena que le da la bienvenida cuando al fin logra llegar hasta su amigo ya le es, desafortunadamente, familiar: el detective tiene los ojos fuertemente cerrados y sus labios se mueven de un modo que se asemeja a una plegaria silenciosa. Lo poco que puede descifrar en términos de sonido lo ayuda a reconocer que Sherlock está yendo a través de la tabla periódica de nuevo.

Aunque ya ha visto esto antes, John no se siente del todo aliviado. Aun así, mientras haya palabras, todavía no es una crisis de pánico en toda regla.

— Haz el escáner —le dice John con seriedad al anestesista. Sólo tomará un momento y, probablemente, Sherlock se las arreglará para mantenerse calmado con lo que sea que está haciendo.

¿Algún tipo de técnica de enraizamiento (7)?

¿Alguien se la enseñó o es algo que descubrió por sí mismo?

¿Desde cuándo ha estado haciendo esto? ¿Desde _cuándo_?

El anestesista parece escéptico, pero hace una señal de aprobación a través de la ventana de la sala de control al técnico en radiología de todos modos. John y su joven colega salen de la sala para evitar recibir irradiación.

La Líder del Equipo de Trauma entra a la sala de control y se da cuenta de la presencia de John.

— ¿Quién eres?

— Yo soy su… —John traga saliva, tratando frenéticamente de pensar en la mejor calificativo que, además, explique por qué ha estado entrando sin autorización en áreas que, usualmente, están reservadas para el personal médico— … su médico de cabecera —miente.

Ella alza las cejas pero, luego, pasa su atención a las imágenes del escáner TC que están empezando a aparecer en las pantallas de la sala de control.

El exsoldado respira aliviado cuando el radiólogo declara que no hay traumas en la columna cervical ni torácica. Una apófisis espinosa de la región baja lumbar (8) se ha desprendido, pero las estructuras alrededor de la columna vertebral están intactas y estables.

Esto significa que, aunque la espalda baja de Sherlock estará dolorida e incómoda por un tiempo, no hay riesgo de lesión en la columna.

El riñón izquierdo está inflamado debido a una contusión que está sangrando dentro del sistema colector del mismo, pero la cápsula renal no se ha roto. Esto puede ser manejado sin cirugía. John sabe que el hecho de que eso significa reposo en cama prolongado, será un periodo de prueba para todos los involucrados. “Sherlock” y “descanso” son como agua y aceite.

La tibia se ha roto en tres fragmentos separados. La fíbula (9) también está rota. Dado que es una fractura expuesta, debe limpiarse y fijarse externamente en una sala de operaciones. Aún hay riesgo de que el riñón pudiera romperse o que la situación de los pulmones empeore, haciendo de una intervención quirúrgica temprana una maniobra arriesgada. Después de que el periodo de mayor riesgo de infección haya pasado, habrá una operación para hacer una reparación más permanente y cerrar la herida.

El exsoldado no pierde el tiempo en regresar a la sala del escáner después de que ha oído la parte esencial de los resultados.

Sherlock se ve relativamente calmado, con los ojos cerrados, aun murmurando para sí mismo. Distraídamente se pregunta cuántas veces el detective ya ha recorrido la tabla completa.

El equipo decide quitarle el collarín cervical y deslizarlo fuera de la camilla _scoop_ antes de transferirlo a la cama que la UCI les ha enviado para él.

John se apoya en la pared cuando ve esa misma cama estacionada en el pasillo afuera de las puertas dobles de la sala del TC. Se permite un momento para tomar un par de respiraciones mientras es repentinamente asaltado por recuerdos de no hace tanto tiempo, memorias de la primera vez que él tuvo que entrar a la UCI después de que le dispararan a Sherlock.

 _Después de que Mary le disparara a Sherlock_ , siempre se recuerda a sí mismo incluso si es inútil y masoquista.

En aquel entonces, John casi pierde el juicio a la entrada del cuarto de su amigo en la UCI, el _shock_ y el _déjà vu_ destrozando sus defensas. El _déjà vu_ de un Sherlock pálido, una figura inerte delante de él, y el _shock_ de verlo conectado a un ventilador, inconsciente.

De algún modo, no se le había ocurrido que no encontraría al detective despierto y hablando. Como doctor, debería de haber sabido que, después de una toracotomía de urgencia, los pacientes a menudo son dejados conectados a un ventilador por un tiempo para asegurarse de que no desgarrarán las frescas y delicadas suturas de sus pulmones al toser y tensarse.

Debería de haberlo sabido. Hay muchas cosas que él debería de haber sabido pero nunca se le ocurrieron a tiempo. Y por eso, Sherlock siempre es castigado.

Meses atrás, John se había sentado en esa cama de la UCI y había inclinado su torso sobre el del detective. Sentir bajo sus dedos el regular subir y bajar de su pecho y el aletear de su corazón al interior de su caja torácica, apenas brindándole la suficiente fuerza para continuar funcionando.

También, hay algo en el filo de esa memoria que le hace ruido a John, que lo atormenta, algo en lo que le molesta pensar, incluso más de lo que odia recordar a Sherlock luchando por su vida. Porque, fue durante ese momento que él se había dado cuenta de que, sea lo que sea que él y el detective tengan, sea cual sea la categoría sin nombre a la que pertenezca su relación, era algo que, de un modo inexplicable, él nunca podría esperar conseguir con Mary.

Nunca sentiría esto por Mary. Jamás.

Y, en ese momento, John se había dado cuenta que le había fallado a ambos.

Es casi un alivio cuando el doctor es traído de vuelta a la realidad por un fuerte chasquido. Recorre a zancadas los últimos dos metros que lo separan del equipo de TC, dónde la escena ahora se ha vuelto repentinamente caótica.

Un monitor portable de signos vitales yace en el suelo, con fracturas cruzando la pantalla de vidrio.

El radiólogo y dos enfermeras están intentando que Sherlock se recueste en la cama pero, de algún modo, el detective ha reunido suficiente fuerza como para ser capaz de forcejear contra sus brazos, tratando se sentarse. En el proceso, casi se rompe la cabeza contra el anillo detector al tratar de levantarse cuando la cama no había sido deslizada afuera y aún estaba debajo de él. Sigue arañando las manos que lo retienen.

— ¡SUÉLTENLO! —les ordena John con toda la convicción que consigue invocar.

Las manos que sujetan al detective se detienen, titubean y, luego, se retiran.

Sherlock se desploma contra la cama, pálido y completamente agotado.

Por un segundo, el único sonido en la habitación es el gorgoteo de los drenajes pleurales.

El exsoldado alza sus manos en un gesto conciliatorio y se acerca la camilla del equipo de TC. Sherlock ahora está jadeando pero ya no hiperventilando. Sus ojos saltan nerviosa y rápidamente alrededor, antes de que note a John. Entonces, mira sin decir una palabra como el ex médico del ejército, gentilmente, fuerza las tiras de velcro del collarín cervical para abrirlas y así desprenderlo.

Se rasca el cuello en el lugar dónde el collarín había estado más ajustado, dejando ronchas rojas al arrastrar los dedos por su piel.

El radiólogo presiona un botón y la cama se despliega de debajo del anillo detector del TC. La enfermera de Anestesiología arroja una manta sobre el torso desnudo del detective y él retuerce el borde dentro de su puño para mantenerla en su lugar. Entonces, aprieta sus dientes cuando John, junto con los demás, lo levantan de modo que puedan remover la camilla _scoop_. Esto exige girar al detective ligeramente hacia el lado contrario de dónde está parado el exsoldado. John extiende su mano por debajo de la espalda de su amigo lo más lejos que puede para tener un mejor control y, repentinamente, sus dedos se encuentran con algo que no esperaba.

Hay algo rugoso sobre la piel, algo que parece una cresta. Al principio, cree que es la orilla arrugada de una sábana y trata de alisarla. Cuando pasa sus manos más a fondo a lo largo de la espalda de Sherlock, sus dedos encuentran un nuevo conjunto de similares puntos sobresalientes de bordes rugosos, dónde debería de haber piel lisa y suave.

John frunce el ceño y luego se dirige al resto del equipo.

— Ayúdenme a girarlo un poco más —ordena, y la enfermera circulante agarra el drenaje pleural izquierdo de modo que no se enganche por abajo.

— John, no —Sherlock le suplica.

Eso sólo refuerza su resolución. Cuando tiene la certeza de que los demás están sujetando firmemente a su amigo y las cuatro piezas de la camilla _scoop_ han sido removidas, John se inclina hacia abajo para ver mejor.

Él ha visto la espalda desnuda de Sherlock innumerable veces antes. La visión que tiene ante sus ojos no se parece a lo que recuerda del aspecto que debería de tener.

Hay un sinnúmero de cicatrices diseminadas por toda la espalda del detective. Parecen laceraciones sanadas que varían en profundidad. Hay, incluso, algunas más superficiales y desvanecidas que se asemejan a viejas quemaduras por cuerdas. Algunas de las cicatrices tienen bordes anchos, insinuando la posibilidad de una sanación tardía. ¿Quizás una infección había prolongado su cierre?

Una memoria perdida flota otra vez en la superficie de la mente de John.

Es el recuerdo de Sherlock rehusándose a ayudar al doctor a vestirse y arreglarse para la boda, insistiendo que tenía tareas que llevar a cabo y que se cambiaría a su traje de padrino de bodas en Baker Street. John no había pensado en nada de esto entonces, pero ahora tiene una teoría nueva y más inquietante: ¿Sherlock había estado tratando de ocultarle esto a él?

Otro recuerdo sin control pasa por su cabeza: después de traerlo a casa desde el antro de drogadictos, el detective había llevado una muda de ropa al baño y había emergido completamente vestido después de su ducha. Él nunca había exhibido tanta modestia cuando aún estaban viviendo juntos. Más de una mañana había pasado con John en pantalones de pijama y una camiseta y Sherlock en nada más que una sábana sacada de su cama.

El exsoldado sacude la cabeza para anclarse en el presente de nuevo. Ha dado un paso atrás sin darse cuenta, hipnotizado por el territorio desconocido y hostil que está viendo por primera vez. Se supone que es un médico que no se impresiona ni altera ante la vista de las heridas más brutales, pero ni siquiera puede convencerse de levantar sus dedos para tocar ese paisaje lunar de cicatrices.

John se siente traicionado. Traicionado y perdido, hasta que se da cuenta que, lo que sea que él está sintiendo, Sherlock se habrá estado sintiendo aún peor si se ha tomado el trabajo de ocultar todo esto de él.

El ex médico del ejército deja caer su mano. El resto del equipo, incluso, se ha quedado callado, percibiendo la delicadeza de la situación. Juntos, vuelven a recostar al detective sobre su espalda.

Sin que John se dé cuenta, el anestesista volvió a entrar con una jeringa en su mano. Se aparece por el lado del exsoldado, toqueteando el puerto de la IV de gran calibre en el brazo de Sherlock. Frunce el ceño cuando se da cuenta de esto, pero antes de que logre preguntar por el contenido de la jeringa, su joven colega inyecta algo de eso en la IV.

— Ketamina —le explica al ex médico del ejército cuando sus ojos se encuentran. Evidentemente, el hombre ha tenido más que suficiente de su problemático paciente y quiere hacer la escena más fácil de manejar para todos.

John lo mira boquiabierto y luego, con dificultad, él mismo logra evitar estallar en furia en ese instante. Trata de recordarse a sí mismo que su joven colega no tiene el cuadro completo de lo que está pasando. Que la Ketamina es una droga común y habitual en el manejo de pacientes de trauma sin lesiones en la cabeza. El hombre está tratando de ayudar.

Sólo está tratando de ayudar a Sherlock.

Aun cuando él sabe todo esto, no puede dejar de prepararse. Darle una droga anestésica potencialmente alucinógena a un paciente de trauma con problemas de abuso de sustancias y una grave tendencia a perder el contacto con la realidad, a John le parece más que un poco nada bien.

No se sorprende cuando, cinco minutos más tarde, se necesita de ocho personas para lidiar con su paciente severamente herido y ahora completamente no cooperativo, y devolverlo a la cama.

El ex médico del ejército es capaz de ayudar, es capaz de mantener sus emociones bajo control hasta que Sherlock comienza a rogar, suplicar y gritar en algún lenguaje que suena vagamente a Europa del Este.

Su compostura se derrumba.

Está perdido, ambos están perdidos, y no tiene idea de qué hacer.

John se aparta, avanza a trompicones hacia el pasillo y se refugia dentro de un baño para el personal que tiene la cerradura rota. Adentro, busca a tientas un interruptor y entonces, apoya la frente contra la pared. Trata de calmarse, boqueando por aire, pero, a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, pronto está sollozando contra una bata blanca y arrugada que alguien ha olvidado.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas de la Traductora:**  
> .  
>  (1) El problema de traducir un título es que es muy habitual que, aquello que sonaba muy bien como título en un idioma, no suena tan bien en otro. _Roadmap revealed_ se puede traducir como “mapa carretero revelado” o “mapa caminero revelado”. En palabras de J_Baillier (más menos), “aquello que le aclara a John dónde Sherlock necesita que el doctor ponga orden”. Una opción, muy usada en el cine, es cambiar completamente el título original por algo razonablemente equivalente (que fue la estrategia de la chica que lo está traduciendo al ruso, tituló el capítulo como “La Perspectiva se Aclara”), sin embargo, me niego a esta opción, de modo que, a instancias de Antauge y ya que los títulos en inglés en fics en español _son_ cosa bastante común, lo dejé como “Roadmap revealed”.
> 
> (2) _Hemotórax_ es sangre en el espacio que se encuentra entre los pulmones y la pared torácica. Más información acá: [ https://www.msdmanuals.com/es-cl/hogar/traumatismos-y-envenenamientos/traumatismos-tor%C3%A1cicos/hemot%C3%B3rax](https://www.msdmanuals.com/es-cl/hogar/traumatismos-y-envenenamientos/traumatismos-tor%C3%A1cicos/hemot%C3%B3rax). Bilateral, obviamente, se refiere a que ha ocurrido en ambos pulmones.
> 
> (3) “… si no es uno _a tensión_ ”, se refiere a “si no es un _neumotórax a tensión_ ”, es decir, cuando no sólo el aire se acumula entre la pared torácica y el pulmón, sino que, _aumenta la presión en el tórax, lo que reduce la cantidad de sangre que regresa al corazón_. Los síntomas incluyen dolor torácico, dificultad respiratoria, respiración acelerada y frecuencia cardíaca extremadamente rápida, seguida de _shock_. Más info: <https://www.msdmanuals.com/es-cl/professional/lesiones-y-envenenamientos/trauma-tor%C3%A1cico/neumot%C3%B3rax-a-tensi%C3%B3n>
> 
> (4) “Evaluación Enfocada con Ecografía en Trauma” o _FAST_ , por sus siglas en inglés: _Focused Assessment with Sonography in Trauma_. Básicamente, se refiere a una ecografía abdominal de urgencia orientada a la detección de líquido libre en el abdomen y tórax. Más info acá: <https://www.clinicalascondes.cl/Dev_CLC/media/Imagenes/PDF%20revista%20m%C3%A9dica/2011/5%20sept/ecografia-fast-13.pdf>. 
> 
> (5) La “Tomografía Computarizada” o _TC_ , también llamada “Tomografía Axial Computarizada” o _TAC_ (de hecho, como la conozco yo y como aparece en mi historial médico), es, a grandes rasgos, un procedimiento computarizado de imágenes por rayos X que permite generar imágenes transversales (o “cortes”) del cuerpo. Para más detalles, acá: <https://www.nibib.nih.gov/espanol/temas-cientificos/tomograf%C3%ADa-computarizada-tc>.
> 
> (6) “Fractura compuesta” y “fractura expuesta” son sinónimos.
> 
> (7) Una _grounding technique_ es una técnica que se basa en la respiración controlada y la reorientación de los estímulos que producen ansiedad, su objetivo principal es la estabilización emocional de una persona”. Se usa en el tratamiento del Estrés Post Traumático. Hay relativamente poca información en español, lo que significó que me costara encontrar una traducción adecuada (la traducción literal “técnicas de puesta a tierra” se usa en sistemas eléctricos). Incluso, en textos de “ONU Mujeres” no traducen “grounding”. Ésta fue la mejor y más simple descripción que encontré en español: <https://www.multidoctores.com/blog/psicologia/536/tecnica-del-enraizado-o-grounding->.
> 
> (8) Ubicación de una apófisis espinosa: <http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-6LNm8nxxJaA/U7dfh-tLeHI/AAAAAAAAAZI/8VvcrGYnKTk/s1600/transv.png>
> 
> (9) Peroné.


	4. Sólo Diciendo Hola

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡AL FIN! Siento que pasara tanto tiempo para un solo capítulo tan corto. ¡Mil disculpas, en serio!

Trauma había sido el pan de cada día para John como médico del ejército.  Era la verdadera razón por la que había decidido buscar entrenamiento como cirujano después de la Escuela de Medicina. Amaba la naturaleza concreta y urgente de esos problemas: huesos rotos, arterias sangrantes que necesitan ser ligadas.

Pero, a decir verdad, ahora que está sentado en la zona de observación de esa sala de operaciones en particular, no puede adoptar ese modo de ver las cosas. Aun así, no puede evitar mirar a través de la ventana de _plexiglás_ para vigilar a Sherlock. El detective luce suficientemente sereno ahora que yace en la mesa de operaciones con un anestesista sentado a su lado. Después de que pasara el efecto de la Ketamina, fue puesto bajo el efecto de otros sedantes y, además, una raquídea lo mantiene sin dolor. La anestesia general habría sido arriesgada con sus lesiones pulmonares, pero de todos modos está bajo fuerte sedación.

Ahora, la fractura expuesta tiene que ser limpiada e irrigada con una solución antibiótica, para luego sujetar los huesos rotos con un fijador de marco externo (1) y así mantenerlos en la posición correcta mientras ganan tiempo hasta que pase el riesgo de infección. Tomará aproximadamente dos semanas antes de que sea posible cambiar a una fijación interna. Desde luego, John no espera con ansias esas dos semanas en las que deberán tratar de mantener, de algún modo, a un Sherlock incapaz de moverse suficientemente entretenido como para conservar el endeble nivel de cordura que siempre ha parecido ser el sello característico de toda su vida.

No, esto no será fácil. Reparar un hueso y drenar sangre de la cavidad pleural serán sólo el comienzo, porque todo eso son sólo los síntomas del problema, aquel por el que John se ha estado mordiendo la lengua por demasiado tiempo, sin decir nada al final. Es decir, la actitud irresponsable de Sherlock. La descarada conducta autodestructiva de Sherlock. Los… problemas de Sherlock. Lo que sea que puedan ser en estos momentos.

El detective siempre ha sido inestable, recalcitrante, caprichoso y obstinado hasta el punto de ser ridículo, pero, durante los últimos cinco años y algo, lo había mantenido bajo control. Se había mantenido bajo control por sí mismo.

Hay un trasfondo oscuro aquí, ahora, uno que John no había enfrentado cuando vivían juntos. Desea darse una patada a sí mismo por no verlo antes pues ha estado ahí desde que el detective regresó. Cuando un problema se mira en retrospectiva siempre se ve trivial, los rompecabezas se ven fáciles y obvios cuando ya sabes las respuestas, dónde y cómo encajan las piezas y, en este momento, la mirada en retrospectiva de John está juntando esas piezas, aquellas cosas que él había desestimado como sólo manías inofensivas típicas de Sherlock.

Servilletas convertidas en cisnes ocupando cada rincón del piso que ambos habían compartido.

Sherlock desapareciendo del medio de una tienda cuando John le dice que la solicitud de un préstamo que él y Mary han pedido para comprar una casa, ha sido aprobada.

Todos esos días durante los cuales el detective había bombardeado su teléfono celular con mensajes sobre cosas sin importancia, cosas que nunca le habían importado, como lo que había estado haciendo ese día, y las respuestas corteses de John parecen que sólo lo empujan a reportar más de estas cosas que no tienen ninguna relevancia para los casos. Era como si hubiera estado usando al doctor como una vía para canalizar fuera de su cabeza algún tipo de ruido blanco Sherlokiano.

John desentierra su teléfono celular desde el bolsillo y echa un vistazo la lista de mensajes.

 

PROBABLEMENTE SE USÓ ENLUCIDO DE BAJA CALIDAD EN LOS AZULEJOS DEL BAÑO. SH.

 

COMPRÉ UNA BARRA DE CHOCOLATE MARS EL AÑO PASADO. OLVIDÉ COMERLA. CÓMO MÉDICO ¿OPINAS QUE AÚN ES UNA OPCIÓN VIABLE? SH

 

TOMANDO TÉ. SH

 

LESTRADE AÚN NO ME PROVEE DE NADA NUEVO Y LOS CASOS DE LA PÁGINA WEB SON PATÉTICOS. SH

 

A las 02:10 de un lunes: SÓLO DICIENDO HOLA. SH

 

_Ves, pero no observas._

El hecho es que Sherlock no ha sido completamente él mismo tras La Caída.

Durante sus dos años de ausencia, el detective había pasado por sabe Dios qué. John se da cuenta que, realmente, nunca ha preguntado qué sucedió durante todo ese tiempo. ¿A quién ha estado protegiendo con su silencio y actitud evasiva? ¿A Sherlock o a sí mismo?

¿Cómo podría él aferrarse a su legítima ira por cómo el detective lo había hecho a un lado, cómo podría justificar haber prácticamente abandonado a Sherlock en vez de a su esposa asesina, ahora que se ha visto forzado a enfrentar la realidad de lo que este hombre ha estado dispuesto a soportar por él?

John se pregunta si una parte de él mismo ya sabía que llegaría este día. Las nubes se han estado acumulando e incluso Mary se debe de haber dado cuenta. Ella tiene sus propios motivos para permanecer en silencio y al margen, siendo la valiosa distracción de lo que está creciendo en su vientre, no la menos importante de ellas.

El doctor nunca se ha sentido cómodo lidiando con el lado emocional de lo que les pasa a los hombres en el campo de batalla. Ha tratado de pensar que no es su trabajo; como cirujano de guerra, él debe sanar a estos hombres lo mejor que pueda y el resto, el lado emocional, se lo deja a otros profesionales más aptos para la tarea. Todo eso puede venir después. La supervivencia va primero, después lidiarán con las consecuencias del consiguiente desastre. Él mismo, de hecho, había tratado de barrer su propio desastre bajo el tapete. No hay duda de que John no había eludido el peligro durante su comisión de servicio y había prosperado en ese ambiente, pero ninguna mente humana está equipada para manejar cantidades excesivas de ese tipo de estrés por mucho tiempo. Ser herido, esperar por evacuación y llegar a un acuerdo con el hecho de que lo que ha regresado a casa es un hombre roto, había sido un golpe bajo que convirtió a un joven médico en alguien que escoge un arma como compañero de cama.

El ex soldado ha sido bastante malo en llegar a un acuerdo con su propio PTSD (2). Había sido obstinado en la terapia y propenso a regodearse en autocompasión. Había necesitado de las medidas más drásticas (seguir a Sherlock Holmes en un nuevo tipo de campo de batalla) para desviarlo de un camino que no conducía a ninguna parte.

John se siente terriblemente mal equipado para lidiar con lo que está enfrentando ahora: Las secuelas de una serie de circunstancias potencialmente mucho más destructivas que aquellas que lo traumatizaron a él mismo en Afganistán. Sherlock, absolutamente solo, había enfrentado a un ejército clandestino liderado por un demente y era evidente que había sido capturado y horriblemente herido en algún momento. Los fragmentos que John ha juntado de las crípticas insinuaciones de Mycroft, sonaban como si la situación hubiera sido tan crítica que Mycroft se había visto obligado a intervenir.

Ni siquiera puede empezar a imaginarse cómo ha de haberse sentido eso, ser Sherlock Holmes y también ser consciente de que tu ingenio no te iba a sacar, y esperar morir o algún golpe de suerte poco probable.

Y después de todo eso, el menor de los Holmes había regresado sin confiarle nada a nadie, sonriendo como el lunático que es y se habiéndose cargo de construir modelos en miniatura de recintos de banquetes de bodas.

Si Mary no hubiera estado aquí ¿John habría comprendido antes lo que estaba pasando? ¿Habría visto más allá de la fachada de “ _no hay nada malo conmigo”_?

En el aeroplano, Mycroft había comentado que, para Sherlock, pasar dos semanas en aislamiento era similar a encerrarlo con llave con Moriarty. ¿Las memorias de esos dos años desmantelando la red del Criminal Consultor habían regresado con creces en esas dos semanas en prisión, durante las cuales el detective no había tenido nada con qué distraerse?

¿Era de extrañar que la primera cosa que había hecho después de ser liberado fuera inyectarse algo y desaparecer en su Palacio Mental? John pensaba que no.

No hay clínica de rehabilitación que pueda manejar a un autoproclamado sociópata extremadamente brillante con PTSD y adicto a las drogas duras.

John Watson es todo lo que hay.

 

 

 

 

El doctor llama a Mycroft mientras está observando la operación. La Líder del Equipo de Trauma le ha permitido entrar a la planta dónde se ubican los quirófanos sin siquiera preguntar. Quizás ha concluido, al ver todo lo que había pasado, que sería útil tener a John cerca si es necesario mantener a Sherlock cooperativo cuando despierte.

El burócrata está, como era de esperarse, al tanto de que algo ha ocurrido. John le asegura que todo está estable y que es probable que no haya riesgo de daño permanente.

El ex soldado siente simpatía por Mycroft, quién no suena con su habitual modo displicente cuando le agradece por la información. Lo había desconcertado cuán afectado había estado Mycroft por el comportamiento de Sherlock en el aeroplano. Eso, junto con el hecho de que el mayor de los hermanos Holmes había adoptado el hábito de llamar a John con más frecuencia que antes, inquiriendo sobre sus impresiones acerca del bienestar del detective, hablaba por sí solo de su grado de preocupación sobre la recaída de Sherlock.

Sus discusiones al teléfono nunca fueron muy profundas en cuanto al análisis del doctor sobre el detective, y por esto, John siente una punzada de arrepentimiento por cuenta propia. Mycroft había sido reacio a proveer detalles de los viajes de Sherlock, probablemente porque él mismo le habría pedido que no le dijera.

Duele. Duele que Sherlock no confiara en él para esto. Pone de manifiesto los fantasmas de los días justo antes y después de La Caída.

Durante cada una de esas llamadas telefónicas, inmediatamente antes de que Mycroft colgara, John le había dicho que necesitaban reunirse y hablar, hablar de verdad largo y tendido y, cuanto antes, mejor. Mycorft siempre respondía, canturreando con su habitual modo educadamente contenido, que se daba por aludido. Esas reuniones nunca se materializaron, pero las llamadas siguieron ocurriendo como una especie de ritual, un falso apaciguamiento que John podía usar para autoconvencerse de que estaba haciéndose cargo de las cosas, manteniendo un ojo sobre Sherlock.

El ex médico del ejército le promete a Mycroft que lo mantendrá informado y ambos terminan la llamada. Entonces, llama a Mary, sintiéndose algo irritado consigo mismo después de darse cuenta de que han pasado cuatro horas desde el accidente y la necesidad de informar a su esposa no ha aparecido en sus pensamientos hasta ahora. Mary suena genuinamente preocupada y se ofrece a pasar y llevar comida. John acepta, pese a que está bastante seguro de que vomitará si intenta ingerir algo más que agua o el café rancio del hospital, y duda de que la presencia de Mary pueda ofrecer mucho en términos de consuelo. Es sólo que no puede pensar en una excusa plausible para decirle no a su esposa, que sólo quiere ayudar.

 

 

 

John se encuentra con Mary en la sala de espera para familiares de la UCI, mientras aguarda a que Sherlock duerma los efectos de los restos de los sedantes. Los sándwiches fríos de jamón y mostaza, que usualmente son los favoritos del doctor, hoy tienen bastante poco sabor. El té del termo es insípido y tibio. John habría preferido algo mucho más fuerte, pero para la conversación que necesita iniciar pronto, debe tener su ingenio en su máximo punto.

Él sabe cómo lidiar con el antiguo Sherlock. Le había tomado dos años aprender qué cuerdas tirar mediante prueba y error.

Después de que el menor de los Holmes regresara de entre los muertos, él había asumido que su vieja guía aún funcionaría. Ahora sabe que no. Y eso lo llena de miedo e impotencia.

Ahora, no tiene idea cómo lidiar con _este_ Sherlock.

Sherlock había salvado al ex soldado de sí mismo, porque el detective había sido el fuerte. A continuación, había salvado al mundo y a todos sus amigos de Moriarty, mientras John estaba de duelo y se dejaba cautivar a sí mismo con una bonita novia.

El tablero necesita girar ahora. John necesita convertirse en el fuerte.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Un _fijador de marco externo_ es esto (advertencia, imagen real y explícita de un procedimiento médico real): <https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/3/3a/Ilizarov_Apparatus_External_Fixator.JPG>. Hay muchos tipos y confieso que no le pregunté a J_Baillier cuál era exactamente el que deberían de haber usado en una fractura como la de Sherlock aquí.
> 
> (2) _PTSD, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder_ , en Español, _Trastorno de estrés postraumático (TEPT)_. Lo dejé con las siglas en inglés sólo porque, debo confesar, me son más familiares y se me hacía _muy_ raro poner TEPT XD. Lo siento, en serio XD. Algo más de info, aquí: [ https://www.mayoclinic.org/es-es/diseases-conditions/post-traumatic-stress-disorder/symptoms-causes/syc-20355967](https://www.mayoclinic.org/es-es/diseases-conditions/post-traumatic-stress-disorder/symptoms-causes/syc-20355967).


End file.
